Sparked In Love
by LilBabu
Summary: Sakura in her own perfect world is being destroyed by Tomoyo, the new student. Tomoyo stoled everything of her's, her reputation, her life, and most importantly Eriol, but then Sakura and Tomoyo started being best friends. What can Sakura do?
1. Being Late

Sparks In Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Being Late  
  
The sweet scent and quietness of the Kinomoto's house was abruptly interrupted by a ferocious voice coming from Sakura's 18 years old brother or as Sakura say and I quote "18 YEARS OLD IDIOTIC, ANNOYING, PATHETIC BROTHER!"  
  
"WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL, SQUIRT!" Hollered Touya from downstairs, partly annoyed and half-asleep. "ARGGG!! Little sisters! I rather have a little brother. He'd be much cuter and OBEDIENT!"  
  
"Wa?" Questioned Sakura, in a whisper, trying to open her eyelids as they forced it to close. "What time is it?" She groaned, turning her head so it faces the wall.  
  
"It's 7:15!! There are 15 more minutes till you're late for class!! Keep sleeping!!" Snarled Touya, hoping to convince his little sister to be late for class.  
  
"Oh ok." Said Sakura as she dozed off to sleep again.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"SAKURA!!" Yelled Fujitaka, frustrated and worried.  
  
"What now? Is it time for me to go to school because I don't want to." Said Sakura in a soft voice, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head, muffling the sound of her dad.  
  
"IT'S 8:05 ALREADY!! YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS!!" Sakura heard her dad shout some more.  
  
'What did she just hear? 8:05 already? Didn't her class start at 8:00?' She thought this information she just received over and over again, thinking she must have heard wrong. Recollecting everything that happened today made her go back to the place where Touya said it was 7:15...20 MINUTED AGO!  
  
"TOUYA!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Screamed Sakura.  
  
"Oh no, you're not." Said Touya, his voice full of calmness.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you're late for CLASS!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Without thinking, Sakura bolted for her closet, grasping the first thing she touched and putting it on. Jumping around with her blouse on top of her head, struggling to get it on, she dashed for the bathroom and slammed the door loudly scaring the next door neighbor's black, cat. She grabbed her toothpaste and squeezed it on to the toothbrush. Also washing her face at the same time. In the next 50 seconds, she was already eating breakfast as fast as she can, choking on her orange juice. Finally, she finished and it was 8:10. Trying to hurry, she clutched on to her backpack and dragged Fujitaka across the dinner table pass the living room, and into the garage. Within minutes, they arrived to Sakura's school. With a dash of worry, she ran into her class without looking back. For a second, she thought she heard Fujitaka say something, but she just kept going until she was to her class.  
  
"SAKURA!! YOU FORGOT YOUR BACKPACK!!!" Fujitaka yelled over and over again, but Sakura didn't hear as she made her way to her class.  
  
^_^ ^_^  
  
*sigh* I finally tried writing this story AGAIN since lilcarpet almost forced me too. JK...she gave me the support I need to keep up writing and it doesn't matter if other doesn't like you're story, just trust in yourself and you'll accomplish anything you want ONLY if you keep trying. I hope this lecture will help with your writing too. ^_^ 


	2. New Student

Sparks In Love  
  
Chapter Two: New Student  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, would you care to explain why you're late?" Asked the teacher, irritated. "And WHY you forgot you're backpack."  
  
"Uh..." Sakura spoke, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
Snickering was soon heard in all direction alone with laughing and pointing until the teacher yelled, "Alright class, quiet down."  
  
"Kids these days, always forgetting stuff," Muttered the teacher, shaking her head, and directed Sakura to sit next to Eriol. Sakura sighed with relieve that she didn't have to say anything and went to her seat.  
  
"You know...I been in school for as long as I remember and I never seen you in my school before." Said Sakura.  
  
"I'M NEW SO DON'T BOTHER ME AND THINK YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME!" Screamed Eriol, aggravated.  
  
The voice echoed across the room as students whipped around to see who was the one that yelled.  
  
"Eriol, stop yelling! If you wanted me to introduce you, you should have asked me, but I thought to myself that you might not want to." Said the teacher in a calm voice, getting up from her chair, coming to Eriol, and positioned him in front of the class.  
  
"I'll get you for this Kinomoto." Eriol muttered under his breath and was full of embarrassment as his face reddened even more.  
  
"Now class! This is Eriol Hiirigizawa and he transferred here from Japan." The teacher said with happiness. Everyone groaned in disgust as the teacher kept talking about Eriol this and Eriol that. Eriol just glared at Sakura the whole time with frustration and anger. Sakura sensed his glare and for the first time, she saw his full appearance. He was a boy with navy hair and innocent eyes. He had that warm smile he always carries. She fell in a trance as she laid on her desk staring at Eriol until the teacher's speech finally finished and she yelled once again, "You may sit back down now, Eriol."  
  
Then it was time for math, Sakura's WORST subject!  
  
"Now class, I understand that all of you know every rule in algebra, am I correct?"  
  
There were murmurs of agreements as everyone took out their math book.  
  
"Please turn to page 534 and finish this assignment OR BE PUNISHED SEVERLY."  
  
Sakura's hand trembled badly as she tried finishing it. She looked at the questions, her eyes widened. She didn't understand any of it! Eriol had soon finished in less then 20 minutes and was bored out of his mind. With nothing to do, he glanced at Sakura's paper. It was completely empty except for her name at the top. Her face was pale with fright as she turned her head looking for someone to help her and their eyes met. Eriol and Sakura stared for some time until they realized what they were doing.  
  
"Oh, um...do you need help?" Asked Eriol, with embarrassment.  
  
"OH COURSE, I DO!" Sakura nodded quickly.  
  
The day went on and on in history, science, and language arts until the day ended with happiness filling the air with fluffy, pure white clouds everywhere in the sky.  
  
^_^  
  
I know you probably don't really get the part where Eriol yelled, and I admit, I don't really get it either. :D Actually I do get it. So please review!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! *kneels down and begs* *shows puppy eyes* PLEASE!! I AM DESPRATE FOR REVIEWS!! Lolz and I don't really like this chapter for some reason, but I hope you do! 


End file.
